


Guided By Strippers

by Nightlore



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Erotica, KRANKHAUS, M/M, Restroom, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlore/pseuds/Nightlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the conclusion of the Origami Killer case, Blake is inclined to take Jayden to a gentleman's club to celebrate. After a few drinks and a devilish dare by a special lady, the night turns into something completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guided By Strippers

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story was actually my first attempt at writing both Blake and Jayden when I was first introduced to Heavy Rain a few years ago. I had originally intended for this to be a chaptered fic, but decided to focus on other projects as it would have very time consuming. I decided to go back over and finish what I did have. Unfortunately the way I had started the test fic right in the middle of the action so I’ll have to explain what’s going for this to make any sense – essentially Blake tries to make amends with Jayden after the success of the Origami Killer case by taking him to an unconventional strip club where after some propositioning from the stripper she gets them to do a little college boy-esque experimentation. After some hot and heavy kissing and a few well done bodyshots they retreat to a dingy restroom to continue her ultimatum. And that’s where this happens…

A single kiss had led to this peak of ecstasy, and now both climbers were seeking to ascend beyond the mountain into the skies of untold pleasure. Blake had pulled Jayden by the arm all the way to the mens room, he was obviously eager to take the vixen stripper's experiment to the next level. It was hard to tell whether he was more interested in pleasing the mysterious dancer or simply getting a high on the excitement of toying with another man. Either way, Jayden didn't care at the moment; as sick and inexplicable as the situation was, it sated something deep within him. So what if it was just a flash of intense forbidden sex? A perverse desire that was triggered by an early mid-life crisis taking place in his mid-thirties? Behind it all was some twisted reasoning in his subconscious combined with the selfish demands of his reproductive organs – that was all.

“ _There's no reason tah analyze every g’ahddamn thing. I do enough’ah that everyday. Fuck, I hope the mens room is right around this corner! I gotta come! Fuck do I need tah come! God I just wanna fucking fuck!”_

The universal symbol of a little rounded figure of a man shined like the light that beams from a lighthouse as it guides weary ships to port as it sat dead center on the door.

Blake forcefully pushed it open with one hand, shouting, “Alright! Everybody in here needs to clear the fuck out! This is official police business!”

He then proceeded to pull out his badge almost in the same fashion that he might draw his gun, then again Norman had known that Carter had long since understood that his badge was essentially a weapon to some.

The inhabitants of the small space shot their attention immediately in his direction, a few even rushing out even at the very mention of the word 'police'. Soon only a tall man with a head full of greasy brown locks half-heartedly washing his hands and a short bald guy fiddling with his zipper at the urinals were the only ones present in the room. The towering gentleman shook his hands in an attempt at drying them off as he strolled casually out the room. It seemed the other straggler was having extreme difficulty with his pants; his fingers were shaking in fear at the intimidating police lieutenant. Though he showed no signs of it, Carter Blake fully enjoyed the way the more pitiful emotions radiated from lesser human beings like the man in front of him. Norman was sure of that, but it certainly did seem to get things moving; and at the moment the older law official was definitely in the mood to cut to the action.

With a snide tone in his voice, Carter narrowed his gaze at the smaller man as he said, “Here, tubby, lemme help you out...”

Blake grabbed the stout, trembling man by the back of his shirt collar; practically dragging him out of the room. Upon reaching the black and gold door the lieutenant shoved him, causing the man to tumble over on the dark lament flooring in the hallway outside. Norman could only gawk at the clumsy demise of the homely looking male as he scrambled to pull his pants up and awkwardly hobble away from the bathroom. Before he could watch the portly fellow turn the corner, a strong force pulled him into the depths of their original destination.

Carter's face soon came into view after his eyes adjusted from the sudden blur of rushing scenery; both of his hands gripping Norman's shirt tightly, “C'mon, Norman! I didn't go through the trouble of clearing out this shithole just so we could take a piss and trade gossip while we hold each other’s hands under the stalls!”

Using almost full-force, Blake pushed Norman against the wall; his advances were quick and sloppy like a voracious lion tearing at a squirming antelope's hide.

Jayden struggled; he hated being dominated so easily. Utilizing his entire frame, the agent pushed his shameless attacker back against one of the stalls. He knew it was a battle he'd eventually lose, a part of him almost _wanted_ to lose it; knowing that made what little rationality he had left scream with frustration. However, it would not stop this, not now.

A low and sexually charged growl resonated from Blake, grabbing one of Jayden's wrists as he forced him back up against the wall; continuing to suffocate him with orally exchanged assaults.

Norman's mouth was overtaken by the taste of his rival's saliva; the taste of beer, of women he'd frolicked with in the bar, of hot anger and lust. He never wanted those despicable lips to part with his. Even though the younger man couldn’t see it, he could feel the satisfaction and bravado that would cause a spiteful smile to form on those very lips had they not been wrapped around his own. He could not help feeling that desire for every fiber of his being to simply melt and give itself up to this antagonistic and combative form of a man.

Suddenly, the FBI agent forced the police lieutenant's hand away as he thought to himself, “ _No. This bastard can't have me that easy. He can push and shout his way int’ah gettin' whatevah he wants with everyone else but naht me!_ ”

With a smirk upon his face, Norman bluntly stated, “Well, Blake, I've still gaht my clothes on... I figured we'd be somewhere with this whole thing by now, yah know? I think if our lady friend were here she'd be a little dis’ahppointed.”

The older man looked at him with curiosity as his tongue ran along the inner workings of his lower jaw, “Oh you wanna take this seriously? You wanna 'be somewhere' with this? Then how about you start getting on your knees and suckin' my dick, hm? I think our lady friend would really enjoy hearing about that...”

“ _That's real original. Who couldah saw that one comin'? It's easy tah tell yahself you're not gay as long as it's the other guy givin' yah head. Probably feeds his need for control and domination too._ ”, Jayden mentally noted, “ _I’ll string him along…_ ”

He shrugged, “Yeah I figured yah'd default tah somethin' like that. I mean if you _really_ wanna make a new experience worthwhile you gotta change it up. You didn't go through all thuh trouble of leadin' me here an’ clearing out thuh restroom just tah do thuh expected did yah?”

“Heh. You worried I might be too much for you to handle? Oh that's right, it'd be really difficult for you to mouth off in your big interviews about how you single-handily caught the Origami Killer if you broke your jaw while you gave me a blowjob. Alright then, how 'bout this – you jerk me off and we'll see where it goes from there?”, Blake said.

The FBI member folded his arms, “Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Well, come on, whip it out fah me and let's see what yah gaht!”

Before he could even finish his sentence Blake’s hands were going for the crotch of his dark blue trousers. Norman saw the white fabric of mainstream underwear facing him out from the folds of Blake’s pants. He had to take a short breath to keep a straight face from the discovery. If there was one thing Jayden was surprised by that night it was finding out that Carter Blake wore whitey-tighties like some kid still in grade school. The young agent was tempted to try and crack a joke about it just to hear the general excuses that most men made for wearing such undergarments; and it would be even better hearing those same words coming from Blake. However the demanding erection that was throbbing in his own boxer briefs forced him to remain silent so the situation could progress in a more sexual direction. Jayden’s internal amusement was effectively turned to its original sexual-driven state the moment Carter’s dick was pulled out from the snow-white general store underwear. Upon its release it stuck out from a forest of untrimmed jet-black hair; obviously never had that area ever seen a razor; far from the clean shaven bodies he’d typically been with. Oddly enough Norman was not completely put off by the sight, but rather finding it to be a new and intriguing perspective of another man’s body. The police lieutenant was by no means a pornographic monstrosity; it looked to be around the average five and a half or possibly six inches in length, but it was the thickness and the very shape of his anatomy that really fascinated Norman. This was especially so of the web of branch-like veins that surfaced on the right side of his shaft.

“Betcha couldn’t wait to get some of this, huh, Norm?”, Blake boldly asked as he grabbed his cock and shook it.

As much as Jayden wanted to roll his eyes at the cheesy come-on he couldn’t deny that little pleasure in hearing other men defend their manhood at the moment of exposure with heavy bravado.

“ _Jus’ go with it… Well maybe I should play with him a little…_ ”, he told himself.

Norman was coy as he spoke, “Yeah yah definitely gaht somethin’ there Blake. I jus’ dunno if it’s worth thuh hype yah puttin’ on!”

Carter’s left eyebrow raised itself higher than the right; visibly expressing his confusion and annoyance as if Norman had just dared him to believe that the world was flat.

“You want hype? Then come over here and get some fuckin’ hype!”, he said.

The lieutenant’s hand had traveled from his cock to Norman’s wrist in a matter of a split second; forcing the FBI agent to touch it. Without any thought Norman’s fingers wrapped around it as if he were grabbing a banister before going up a flight of stairs; a completely automatic reaction. He felt its true girth in his hands as he gave it a few underhanded strokes; the underside of his fingers gently rubbing against those pulsating veins as they pumped the necessary blood to sustain Blake’s intriguing erection. Upon the first actual stroke he’d felt Carter’s hips thrust forward ever so slightly as if he hadn’t received any sexual satisfaction in some time. Norman’s observation made the idea of a desperate Carter Blake sound like the experience of a lifetime. After a few more half-hearted caresses Norman released Blake’s member and brought his hand close to his face. Immediately his sense of smell was captivated by that masculine infused musk of the other man; it coated his fingers and his palm. Though it had the familiarity of a few other men he’d been with in his life Norman could sense a slight difference in Blake’s aroma. Perhaps it was all that tripwire-anger caused by unchecked levels of testosterone. Regardless of the chemistry Norman was fascinated by his scent; savoring it for one more brief moment before he spat into the palm of his hand and then returned it to its original position around the shaft of the older man.

Even before his hand pulled back along the plane of Blake’s dick he heard the lieutenant groan in approval; that audible precursor which is only issued by a man specifically when he is being pleasured in such a way. Norman loved that sound despite rarely having the time to make another man create that particular noise. The fact that it was currently coming from the otherwise combative homicide investigator was both a strange and intriguing thing altogether.

Jayden stroked him in long, slow movements.

His grip became tighter with each travel over Carter’s anatomy. The oval shape his fingers made became smaller and smaller. In turn, the lieutenant’s groans became louder and louder. It was as if he’d become a musical instrument of carnal elation and the federal agent was his player. By now Blake’s eyelids were half-closed from the intensity and Norman almost thought his legs were about to buckle under him. Despite the fact that he was enjoying the spectacle greatly, he’d never thought he’d see the day when he’d make Lieutenant Carter Blake nearly crumble to his knees. Just the sight of it almost made Norman come without any physical assistance at all.

The sound of the restroom door swinging open shattered the atmosphere; lust had turned into shame for both of them. Both men were involved in a delicate situation in the bathroom of an otherwise heterosexual gentlemen’s club, and someone waltzing in here now was more than just embarrassing. Norman wanted to kick himself for not remember to lock the door or put the out of order sign hanging on the wall out front. It would take him eons before he got brave enough to look at their interloper; his fear and guilt was put to rest with a single exhale upon seeing who it was – the woman who had seduced them into their current position.

She stood there, still wearing that black leather mini-dress that contrasted her pale skin from their earlier meeting in the bar, with one hand holding the door open and leaning against the other side of the doorframe; tapping a dark purple painted fingernail against the metal as if she were contemplating something. Her demeanor gave off an air that she had every right to be inside the men’s room at such a critical moment as she looked at the two men with great interest.

Finally breaking the strange silence, she said, “Boys, boys… Not much experience with liaisons in public restrooms? Or were you wanting someone to barge in on you?”

Norman almost laughed as he saw Blake clearing his throat from nervousness. The lieutenant then smiled at their third party member, “Heh. Actually you walking in here was just what I was thinking about. You like what you see?”

The vixen shrugged, “A little. Though I’m disappointed our experiment hasn’t gone farther than this.”

“Well maybe you could come over here and give us some…help.”, Carter’s tone was especially suggestive on the last word.

Upon hearing his invitation, she replied, “Oh don’t mind if I do…”

She came deeper into the bathroom to leave the door close behind her with one forward motion. The _click-clack_ of her equally intimidating high-heeled boots striking the grimy brown tile floor resonated throughout the restroom as her shapely legs carried her toward the law enforcement constituents. When she was standing beside Carter her hand immediately went for the collar of his charcoal t-shirt; leading him on like a horny dog on a leash towards an open stall off to the right of the room. With one index finger she urged Norman to follow them inside as well. He found the space to be wide and quite open, obviously meant for the handicapped and disabled (Jayden assumed that even a man in a wheelchair still wanted to see a few erotic dancers now and then too). The stall itself was relatively clean, save for the extreme amount of graffiti that was written in various forms upon the black vinyl walls.

Norman stood off to the side of the intimidating stripper and Blake as they stood face to face near the dividing wall of the lavatory booth; the illegible but intoxicating smell of her filling the small partition – jasmine, baby oil, and fresh leather.

She crossed her arms, and then gave him one direct command, “Take your clothes off.”

Retaining that role of an obedient dog, the lieutenant did exactly as he was told. All of his clothing from his shirt to his socks was removed without hesitation, and left his body completely open to the two souls that examined his form up and down when he did so. Norman was quite taken by what he saw in the older man – that same black hair that grew around his genitalia also covered his legs, and grew in a cross formation upon his chest with a few silver strands here and there; his body had that standard middle-aged look about it, his muscles were not toned by any means but there was no excessive fat in any area either. This in itself was both endearing and attractive to Jayden as the only men he’d been with were gym fanatics who constantly flexing themselves in a mirror, but then again he’d realized that the women he dated were also spoiled rich girls who were fascinated only with their reflections. Now he was faced with both a man and a woman of an entirely different caliber altogether from those past encounters; though they were both sexually intriguing in their own way, perhaps even more so.

He saw her face give only a glint of appreciation as she too studied Blake but gave no obvious or strong sway of opinion. Her bruised-floral colored lips directed him with another order, “Sit.”

Carter began to set himself upon the toilet but instantly she told him, “No, no – on the floor.”

Strangely enough, there was a grin on the lieutenant’s face, as if he were enjoying her difficult and specific expectations of him. He sat down on the floor without protest or complaint, only a slight shiver as soon as his naked skin touched the cold tile; looking up at her with fervent intent.

Jayden was blown away by the spectacle. For the period of time that he’d known the man he’d never seen him follow an order or request from anyone other than Perry, much less be _excited_ about doing it; and yet here this woman probably 15 years younger than him was controlling him as if he were the biggest pushover of the century. It was simply amazing. The federal agent himself already knew how the police lieutenant would react if he’d have tried to boss him around like that. He’d receive more of that ‘fuck you’ attitude and all Norman could do is crack a few jokes at his expense and piss him off further, not that he didn’t enjoy those moments, but to have that kind of power over him would be nothing short of exhilarating.

As he observed the two more, he recalled a brief study of the behavior of sexual fetishes in his psychology courses only a few years ago, particularly of the S&M sub-culture. A woman like the one that was in front of him was obviously a professional dominatrix; even outside her little shows she was a natural sadist who either enchanted others by force or by seductive manipulation. Yet he’d missed all the signs that underneath Blake’s tough exterior there was a desire or at least a curiosity to be governed and controlled, even if he himself didn’t know it. It just took a special kind of person like her to bring out those hidden taboos. It was a near paradox though, but then again perhaps it wasn’t as far-fetched as he was reading into it. After all, women under many different guises had charmed men into doing what they wanted throughout history, and Blake was probably doing all he could in order for a quick fuck with a beautiful woman – even if it meant submitting to her.

Now all there was to see is how far Carter would go for that...

She leaned forward so that her face was close to his, her long and straight brown hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. The skirt of her dress began to ride up; its short length was intentional so that anyone from this vantage point could gaze upon her special lower qualities. Norman couldn’t help but stare at her bare legs, like the rest of her body they were stunning. Of course he’d seen all of her physique during her dance and was reacquainted with her thighs in the bar and parlor room. Yet his eyes were still drawn to them. Even Jayden was taken with her despite his stronger preference for men, but it obviously her strong will that was similar to Blake’s that he found attractive as well. Maybe it was her relentless charisma that drove the alpha man to such lengths of obedience too.

“Put your left hand on the bar.”, she told him.

 Carter momentarily broke eye contact, drawn in by her more than adequate cleavage that was directly in front of him like a candy dish full of goodies to a child with a major sweet-tooth. Jayden watched Blake’s cock stiffen to its fullest length possible.

Her hand slipped under his chin and pushed his face upward so that his blue eyes were once again level with her own amber orbs, “Stay with me, Lieutenant Blake, or you won’t get to play with them.”

Instantly goaded by her proposal, his hand was gripping onto the long metal handlebar that was affixed to the stall without hesitation. Norman observed her own hands slip into the leggings of her boots, after which she produced a small black strip. Before he could get a better look at what it was however she was already slapping it around Blake’s wrist and circling under the handlebar in one second. Immediately there was a small popping noise coming from the material as she pulled the cord tight – a sort of snap-tie handcuff.

When she was satisfied with the tension that bound the lieutenant’s hand she tugged on his wrist; making sure that it was secure.

Surprisingly enough, Blake didn’t seem bothered by the restraint. Instead he nodded slightly as he noted, “Okay, okay. I figured something like this was comin’. I never done weird shit like this before but hey if it gets you off I can work with it.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about what gets me off right now…”, she said as she stroked both sides of his face, “…It’s his pleasure that you need to focus on.”

Carter looked at Jayden like he was a complete stranger that just walked in on them, as if he’d forgotten that the FBI agent had even been there. Norman’s excitement sunk into depths of disappointment like a ship after a torpedo hit the portside. He knew the next words out of Blake’s mouth would be something like, _“I’m not doing any more gay shit with him. How about you get rid of him and we’ll continue this on our own.”_

Jayden should have known the older man had just been using him as bait for a good time with a hot girl. Right now it felt like he had the word ‘jackass’ written all over his forehead and the entire world was laughing at him. He was so angry he was tempted to kick the bastard right in the face, but he was so frustrated with himself that he intended on just walking out the door right then and there.

Just as he was about to turn to leave the stall the police lieutenant finally opened his mouth, “I can handle tryin’ something like fuckin’ around with another guy but I can tell you right now it’ll give me a little more incentive if you stay. Maybe you and I can fuck around a little too…”

Norman blinked a few times, surprised by his words; they were half typical to be sure but at least he wasn’t leaving their “experiment” out of the equation.

_“Well that was unexpected. I wondah if he’s actually intahrested in fuckin’ me… Man it’s so hard tuh gettah grip on what he wants.”_ , he thought.

The femme fatale playfully stroked Blake’s goatee. Teasing him with, “Hm that sounds like an interesting proposition, but I’m afraid I’ve got another show to do. Then after that there’s a few clubs I’ll be unwinding at.”

“Maybe Norm and I can join you.”, Carter suggested.

Again Jayden was floored that he was still being included in the equation of possibilities.

She shook her head, “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I’m afraid they don’t like badges at the places I’m going.”

Jayden could only imagine what kind of places someone like her would go to relieve stress. Most likely it involved safewords, countless latex accessories, pitch black rooms momentarily lit up by strobe lights, people snorting coke off each other’s bodies, and more of that unnerving white noise she danced to while she was on stage.

Blake winked at her with sly intentions, “Oh this badge can disappear any time, baby.”

Hearing that last comment nearly made Norman burst into outright laughter. The way Carter’s words rolled off his tongue and his casual attitude it was almost sleazy; especially since it was hard to imagine the Philadelphian police lieutenant refer to _anyone_ as ‘baby’. It was all too ridiculous and yet somehow a strange turn on for him not to be amused by it; even if it was a living example of the older man’s questionable sense of duty.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who was entertained by Carter’s over the top charm. She laughed; short, dulcet amusement mixed with sensuality, “You’re so sweet.”

Her mirth did not last long though, her face suggested that some small detail was on the tip of her tongue and was contemplating it. Her tawny eyes lit up upon recalling whatever it was that briefly troubled her, “Oh I almost forgot…”

Immediately she walked out of the stall and to the other side of the bathroom, standing near the large, frameless single mirror that hung over the three sinks. She began banging on a vendor that was attached to the wall near the end of the washbasins. Norman heard the mechanism in the machine click after she banged on the front panel a few times and a packet dropped out into the palm of her hand. Thereafter she returned to the stall, looking at Jayden briefly before shoving the tiny package into the grasp of his own hand. With a lighthearted, know-it-all tone she said to him, “I believe you’ll be needing this. I can already tell you two will be too caught up in the moment to remember to get one.”

Inside the foiled square wrapper the FBI agent felt the ring shape of a condom in his hand; feeling slightly embarrassed by his thought consuming lust over throwing common sense and prudence. Having this woman standing in front of him and instructing proper sexual etiquette was almost as bad as his own mother doing it. Though it wasn’t as if he hadn’t taken the same precautions with his previous lovers, but this night was way beyond the expectations of normality and like a teenager just hitting puberty he was more than ready to dive right in without any thought of consequence. It was appalling to realize that Carter Blake had this effect on him, but it was the truth nonetheless.

Trying the break his own awkward feelings, Norman responded, “Thanks. I…uh…don’t nahmally fuh’get…”

She shrugged, “No trouble at all. It happens to everybody.”

The young woman turned her attention back to Carter, once again rubbing his chin, “You have fun, Lieutenant. I’d be more than happy for you both to come back and tell me how our little game played out. Maybe I might have more time to work something out for all of us to enjoy then too.”

“Hey, hey you don’t gotta leave! Just get another girl to fill in for you!”, Blake pleaded, “If you stay you can watch me suck Norman’s dick… Make out some more… Then I can give you a little attention! You ever been eaten out by a guy with facial hair before? I can make you feel good all over with just my mouth!”

She laughed at his hormonal driven desperation, “As tempting as that all sounds I do have a schedule to keep. I’m so sorry.”

Turning around, she glanced at Norman one last time, bringing her mouth close to his ear; whispering, _“You’re someone who can really get under his skin. If you want to blow his mind and yours then frustrate and humiliate him until he explodes.”_ __

Her words were a curious thing as they fell off her dark painted lips. Essentially she was telling him to piss off the most loose cannon of a man Jayden had ever met in his life. Though as he thought about it more her enticing voice had given him quite an intriguing dare; after all he’d been pressing Blake’s buttons from since they’d met just a few weeks ago during Norman’s entrance into the Origami Killer case and even after. He did enjoy seeing the older man getting worked up into a hot frenzy of irritation and venom. The only difference between then and now was that there was a sexual implication involved. She certainly made it sound good. He could scarcely imagine what words she used to seduce the lieutenant into even going this far with him. __

Pulling herself away from the federal investigator, she patted him on shoulder; saying out loud with a teasing smile, “Oh I’ll put the out-of-order sign on the door so you’ll have no further interruptions. And I’ll be sure to have the DJ play something a little special for you while I’m performing.”

Without another word she left the stall.

“Hey! Wait! Come back!”, the dark haired policeman yelled after the young woman. His blue eyes were full of wanton desperation.

Her scent and the sound of her boots clacking on the floor being the last traces of her until the sound of restroom door closing behind her; leaving the two men in blistering silence.

“Ah dammit!”, Carter shouted as he slammed his unbound fist against the stall.

It was then that Norman realized the true nature of their current situation. Here he was in a restroom of an avant-garde gentleman’s club ready to get it on with a man whom he wanted to shoot in the face only 24 hours ago; and that very man was tied up to where he could have him any way he wanted. He could humiliate him to whatever degree he wished and for the moment the other man would have to go along with it. All this had fallen into his lap at the whims of a single woman. Chance happenings like this were commonplace for a vixen in her occupation, yet the FBI agent on the other hand had never even experienced this kind of thing in his life; just your average-American-casual-sex-in-the-bedroom-with-the-lights-off routine.

His demeanor became haughty and informal as he began stroking himself through his pants while shutting the stall door, “Well Blake… Looks like it’s jus’ you an’ me aftah’all!”

“Yeah Norm this has been fun and all but I think we’re done for the night. After you whip out that little boyscout knife of yours and cut me loose I’ll drop you off at the hotel.”, Carter said with great vexation; obviously still upset about the stripper’s exit from their little game.

“Oh yah mean this?”, Norman asked as he pulled a standard Swiss Army knife Blake was referring to from his pocket; holding the dark red plastic handle only by his thumb and index finger and wiggled it in front of the police lieutenant’s face.

A little more irritation seeped into Carter’s tone, “Yeah that’s what I was talking about. Now either give it to me or cut this fuckin’ thing for me…”

“Gee what happened tah what we were doin’ earlier? Yah seemed so eagah tuh fuck me just a couple minutes ago.”, Jayden questioned; still twiddling the knife between his fingers.

The police lieutenant shrugged, “Hey it was interesting but uh just not my usual preference. No hard feelings, Norm. Now get this goddamn strap off my hand.”

Jayden’s attitude became more casual; exaggerating Blake’s shrug as he slipped the Swiss Army knife back into his pocket, “Nah I don’t think so, Cartah.”

The atmosphere inside the stall got quiet again.

He could almost feel the hot anger on his skin as the lieutenant’s eyes glared at him, “You really wanna try fuckin’ with me right now, Norman?”

The FBI agent began glancing at the various graffiti on the walls nonchalantly, acting as if he were completely unaware of the other man’s hostile emotions, “I was kinda hopin’ we might get tuh that point. I certainly don’t care to now though. I’m not attracted tah men without balls. Hey yah were intah’restin’ but uh yah jus’ naht my usual preference.”

“Where the fuck do you come off sayin’ _I_ don’t got balls?!”, Blake shouted.

Norman got in Blake’s face, a now common practice between the two men, “Cause yah naht man enough tah take what yah want an’ enjoy it; which I thought a tough guy like you would be all about that. Yah nevah give a shit about othah people whenever yah bustin’ ‘em up on thuh job. Oh yah a real man then Blake, but when it comes tah somethin’ like what we had goin’ on yah jus’ keep backin’ out of it unless yah got somethin’ tah hide behind!”

The older man opened his mouth to respond with an equally vile comeback, but nothing came out. Instead he began looking around the floor as if there were something in his vicinity that pertained to his situation.

Jayden continued, “Yeah that’s what I thought. It was all peaches ‘n’ cream when there was a possibility of a woman involved, then there was an excuse. Yeah you could get off on lockin’ yah lips around mine an’ grabbin’ my ass an’ doin’ body shots off me in the lounge room ‘cause some girls were watchin’. I know thuh difference when someone is puttin’ on a show an’ when someone is really feelin’ somethin’. You tried it, you liked it, but now yah jus’ wanna back out. Fah that I should jus’ leave you tied up here like a dog until someone comes in an’ finds you all humiliated like this… Let ‘em see how muchofah bitch yah are… Of course yah naht worth enehthin’ beyond that…”

Blake looked a little worried and somewhat stunned by his last comment.

Carrying on his blasé and unsympathetic brashness, Norman flicked him in the nose, “Yeah I dunno why I was even in’tahrested in fuckin’ around with yah in tha first place. All that macho bullshit is just’ah show. I like a guy who’s a little more authentic if yah know what I'm sayin’. I’ll see yah latah, Blake!”

Carter shook his head, his nose twitching from the antagonistic profiler’s teasing gesture, “Hey! Stop! You want authenticity? I’ll give you some, asshole!”

Norman tilted his head, “That another threat yah naht gonna be able tuh back up? You don’t look like yah gaht much room to do enehthin’ tah me…”

“No. You’re right. I shouldn’t back down from a dare that involves a fairy like you. I ain’t got nothin’ to be afraid of. You want a man to give you a good fucking, Norm? I’ll give it to you.”, he said with equally calm determination in his eyes.

The federal agent jiggled on his bound wrist, “How do I know that’s naht a crock’ah shit tuh get out of yah pruh’dicahment?”

“Oh it’s not, I promise. I need a little diversion to let off some steam,” he said with full confidence.

“Well it’s naht gonna be that easy. Yah gottah work fah it now. Prove it tuh me. And we’re naht doin’ that easy shit where I suck yah dick an’ you walk outtah here with a smile on yah face. This time you’re gonna show me that yah really can back up all that tough guy crap…”, Norman proposed.

The lieutenant licked his lips as if he were preparing for an excruciating mountain hike, “Alright. So what’s it gonna be now then?”

Jayden unzipped his pants without another word, “Now you suck _my_ cah’ck! First, I wanna see how much yah can admit tuh wantin’ it…”

Blake swallowed, obviously discomforted by the demand. He didn’t say anything except give the other man an unsure look.

Sarcastically he sighed as if he were truly disappointed by Carter’s hesitance, “Ah’right if yah still scared I gaht othuh places tuh be…”

Before the agent could get out the stall, however, the dark haired lieutenant was already grabbing him by the front of his pants with one hand, “Wait a fuckin’ minute! You just gonna leave me here without giving me a chance? You don’t know what you’re missin’ out on, Norm! I… I can make you wish I was fucking gay! I’ll suck your dick better than any of your pussy boyfriends ever could!”

“So yah want it?”, he questioned him with a smile.

Still Carter was reluctant to say what was expected of him.

“Say it, Blake…”, Norman pressured him.

“I wanna suck you off, Norm.”

The statement dropped out of the older man’s mouth with dazzling simplicity. It was almost orgasmic in itself to hear those words coming from his lips to Jayden’s ears. Never in a million years would he have expected to hear something like that coming from Carter Blake, especially in reference to him.

Suddenly a voice chimed in over an intercom speaker from the ceiling above, an energetic male announcer with only the slightest hint of a booze laced tremor in his party-hard vibe, “Alright we got another special show for you fellahs out there! Prepare your wallets and money clips for one more tantalizing exhibition from a well-known favorite here! She’s more captivating than the Mona Lisa! More talented than a blonde politician! More dominating than a German whore! She’s a girl with more leather than a Cadillac! A real lady of the night… Give it up for the one and only…”

Norman realized it was the DJ who had been spinning music and ranting during their earlier show here. It was almost embarrassing on his part to recall that music had indeed been playing all this time in the bathroom as well despite him not immediately noticing – bland radio rock and typical hip-hop that the other girls had danced to, not that it mattered to the men they took off their clothes for. Of course their compatriot’s choice of musical backdrop was quite different. Right now what was taking over the speakers was warped electronic music; less harsh and chaotic than what she had performed with than before. It sounded as if someone were banging on PVC pipes while bass drums were firing off among other weird digital noises. A cool and sensual female voice entered the mix, _“I’m the only one who can set you free…”_ , whispering the sentence like a forbidden secret. The vocalist repeated this a few times and the beat of the music picked up from there as the voice began enchanting the listener with other corporeal elements of control and desire. He had to give the woman credit for her impeccable sense of presentation.

Even as he was standing there he could imagine the sinful performance similar to the one he’d witnessed with Blake playing out beyond the walls of the restroom.

She was probably wearing that same threatening outfit she’d donned when she walked in on them. Black vinyl and leather slinking around a greased metal pole. Those equally striking boots would be somehow lifted off the ground while guiding those beautiful legs in contortionist-like movements. Every so often a guy on the edge of his seat would catch a quick glimpse of that heavenly place between her legs as they separated in the middle of some complicated acrobatics. Her long russet hair would be flowing in the windstream of her wake before covering her face in a temporary veil; a few strands sticking to her sweat-slicked skin kissed by heat of the dazzling lights. Perhaps she’d even bring one of the other girls on stage like when he and Blake watched her. She would kiss her to quicken the heartbeats of those in the audience. Waves of wolf whistles and feet stomping from the men in the room would soar as they begged her to do more. Dollar bills gliding through the air like monarch butterflies in spring as they slipped out through eager fingers to land graciously on the catwalk floor. The more successful hands would shove those leafy greens into the leggings of her boots, the even more triumphant ones would get to slide a few bucks into the depths between her breasts. When her spectators’ desire and libido would spike to their greatest height that leather mini-dress would be shed from her body like a second skin; baring all of herself to them like a dream. In a rush all those men would toss every last form of currency they had in order to keep her on stage. All the while she danced she’d be laughing and enjoying their foolish adoration. She would dance until she drained them dry.

“Well what yah waitin’ fah?”, he retorted.

Carter managed to unzip his pants with one hand, seeming nervous and eager at the same time. Norman completed the latter half of the task of removing his pants; the dark slacks fell around his ankles. The policeman’s fingertips gingerly tugged at the waistband of the navy blue Calvin Klein boxers, though it would be a few moments before he’d actually pull them down. Norman felt a rush at exposing himself to the other man; especially in a more dominate way. He watched Blake’s eyes gawking at his sex, which lead him to wonder how many other male bodies the older man actually seen in his formerly strict heterosexual life. Sure Jayden was no over the top sex idol himself, but he’d like to think that by the look of surprise on Carter’s face he wasn’t as underappreciated as he originally thought. Jayden’s cock was somewhat of an opposite of Blake’s; his length was about seven and half inches (based upon what Norman’s last ex-boyfriend had measured in bed), a smooth shaft, and a more pointed tip but did not have the fascinating girth that the lieutenant’s did. Likewise, the rest of the FBI agent’s body was different too; there wasn’t a trace of hair on him save for the full head of chocolate-brown hair, and the basic workout routine Norman had become accustomed to from training had left him lightly toned. Of course that was somewhat typical of his other lovers as well. Yet standing over this man that was a stark contrast to his own form made him feel somehow empowered.

Carter opened his mouth and brought his face forward until it was just about to enter his mouth, but immediately backed off.

Jayden smirked, “What’s thuh mattah, Blake? Can’t handle it?”

The police lieutenant shot him a dirty look full of irritation but said nothing. Instead he immediately took Norman’s cock as if it were a pill; his mouth engulfing the first half of it. It felt as if sparks were igniting inside of Jayden upon the first touch of Carter’s tongue on the underside of his member. He watched the sight with almost disbelieving eyes. Instinctively he thrust forward without even thinking about it. The sudden movement was too much for a man with no prior experience to orally pleasuring another man; Blake coughed as he pulled away, chastising him between each wheeze, “Hey…asshole…keep fuckin’…still for a minute will ya…”

Norman laughed, “Ah’right, Ah’right I’m sahrry. Justah reflex…”

When the cop’s throat was clear he began to set about his task again, taking the brunette investigator’s erection halfway again. Norman could feel his balls tightening just from the feeling of Carter’s lips encompassing him. The lieutenant’s free hand grabbed the base of it as he made his slow and steady way down its length. When his lips reached where his hand rested it seemed he could go no further. Norman pondered the idea of forcing him into taking all of his member, but he decided to be merciful since the lieutenant was having such a tough night with new experiences. It wasn’t as though having Carter Blake suck just half of his dick didn’t feel amazing.

Blake pulled his head backward just as slowly as he did when taking it into his mouth. His unhurried progress created a hellish bliss for Norman, even though he knew it was unintentional on Blake’s part and more for gauging his own limit rather than pleasing him. However what little left of clothing Norman had on was beginning to put a bit of a drag on the experience. Never before had his body screamed to be free from the normally comfortable fabric of his casualwear. Trying his best not to interrupt the other man, he threw off his shirt on the floor; only cutting off the policeman’s endeavor for a brief moment to kick off his shoes and pants. The slightly cool air of the restroom gave him an immediate cold chill but even that added to the gratification. Other than that Carter would have no problems going down on Jayden.

After a few more travels up and down the federal agent’s cock it appeared that Carter was becoming more at ease with his duty; each pass of his lips was becoming more and more closer together, faster in motion. The real surprise to Norman only came when the lieutenant let it slip from his mouth to where the head lay on his flushed lips, then his tongue slipped out to trace around the tip similar to how Jayden had done to him earlier. The look in his blue eyes made Norman’s excitement go sky high like a rocket; just seeing Blake look up at him like that was too fascinating for words.

“So you likin’ this, Norm?”, Carter asked him with a hint of cockiness.

Jayden gave a slight nod, “Yeah doin’ pretty good for yah first time…”

It was then that an outrageous idea struck him; so wild it was too good not to demand.

“I gaht somethin’ else I think yah’d be good at. Since yah were braggin’ about it just a little while ago.”

Curious, the lieutenant asked him, “And what might that be?”

“Yah know… Whatcha were sayin’ about gettin’ eatin’ out by a guy with facial hair. I nevah really been with a guy that had any. I’d like tah put it tah thuh test…”

His proposition seemed to confuse Blake greatly; he seemed to be trying to understand what exactly he was asking for, “Yeah…but you don’t have a…”, then his confusion turned to realizing shock, “Whoa wait a minute, pal! If you’re thinkin’ that I’m gonna put my mouth where I’m thinkin’ you want it you’re fuckin’ crazy and you’re really barking up the wrong tree!”

“Come on, Cartah! Don’t get cold feet now! I was really impressed with what yah were doin’ earliah! Nobody could say yah don’t gaht balls aftah doin’ something like that! Jus’ think’ah who else might be impressed… I might work in a few testahmonials tuh our friend if yah really good…”, Norman goaded.

It appeared Blake was weighing the situation out in his head, tentatively he asked, “Well…are you _clean_ there?”, as soon as the words came out Carter rolled his eyes and retracted his question, “What am I saying? Just look at you – all smooth with your prissy aftershave scent all over you and hell you wash your hands more times than my mother has in her entire life! I bet you’re ready for stuff like this twenty-four-seven!”

Despite the fact that it was somewhat of an insult towards him, Norman was pleased to hear the homicide detective’s two-handed comment. He was nearly grinning from ear to ear as he turned his back to the older man. He was flushed with excitement at the new feat he’d conned Blake into.

Before anything happened though, he heard Blake spout off another double-edged remark from behind him, “Christ, Norman! You have a woman’s ass! It’s fuckin’ perky and toned and everything!”

Once again, even though his remark was probably meant to be more offensive than flattering the brown haired agent still enjoyed hearing it.

Grabbing a handful of that lightly salt-and-pepper colored hair by the back of his head, Jayden shoved his face against his ass, “Jus’ shuddup an’ eat it!”, not caring how thick his off kilter accent sounded just then.

The first thing that he felt was the stern bristles of Blake’s upper lip scrapping pleasurably against his flesh. By some improbable means his cock hardened to a painful state from the overly intense new feeling before it relaxed. Carter’s unbound hand spread his right cheek so that he could gain access to the tiny ringed entrance that lay between Norman’s legs. Jayden couldn’t help licking his lips as the police lieutenant squeezed the muscle tissue that he grabbed onto, rubbing it hard with his palm. Then the sensation that Jayden was waiting for struck him like lightning – the wet, fleshy tip of Blake’s tongue running against his entrance.

Norman had risen to the balls of his feet upon the first swipe of the older man’s tongue, a chill of excitement running up his spine as he shot up to the tips of his toes. A sharp gasp had escaped his lungs all the while. When he adjusted to the concentration of Carter’s attention he deliberately settled his feet flat on the floor with caution. Yet the lieutenant had no intentions of slowing down for him as he apparently knew what effect this had on the young agent; it wasn’t long before Jayden felt him lapping at it. Every once in awhile he’d feel the course hairs of the man’s upper lip scratching deliciously against his flesh; making the experience even more enjoyable. It was apparent that the homicide investigator’s earlier statement about men with facial hair was very true indeed.

The quick and sloppy sounds the other man’s tongue made over the loud electronic music and Norman’s own moaning reminded the FBI agent of a large Saint Bernard drinking water out of its bowl. The relentless movement of Carter’s tongue was almost too much. By now Jayden was taking shallow breaths due to the wonderful feeling implemented by Blake; he was practically going to faint as he rested his head against the charcoal stall door. He was so light-headed his eyes stared blankly into the barrage of scratched and scribbled writings on the partition; not even trying to make out what any of the slanderous phrases. All his senses were focused on the heavenly flicks and flinches of Blake. The only other blatant element that his mind picked up on was the industrious digitally-made music flaring out from the speakers overhead; the cold female vocals accompanied the situation almost perfectly despite its odd nature.

_“You want to control me… You want to touch…”_

Carter suddenly toned down his exaggerated licks; his tongue curled as it brushed against Norman’s orifice. Somehow the federal profiler still couldn’t believe how he’d got Blake to do something like this to him, even a few of his ex-boyfriends wouldn’t go down on him in such a way. He turned his head as far as his neck would allow so that he could take in the sight for himself as well. With the strained gaze of his eyes he could partially see Carter Blake there with his face planted firmly between his buttocks. He was almost jealous of himself that he couldn’t watch his own body getting rimmed from another perspective. It seemed the older man had caught onto the extra attention as he looked up at him; still not taking his face away from its position. In response the lieutenant’s free hand came crashing down upon one smooth ass cheek.

“Ah gah’d!”, Norman exclaimed.

Blake’s hand inflicted another minor strike while he continued to tease the younger law official with his tongue. When he’d finished landing a few more hits Jayden’s ass would be a rosy pink. This was also something that the FBI agent had never experienced in bed before as no one he’d been intimate with previously was aggressive as the Philadelphian man, and as tasteless as it might seem he enjoyed the sting of Carter’s hand. Between the spanking and the rimjob, Norman was losing his control over himself and the situation. He was already feeling that urge to be fucked by the older man; all he could think of was Blake’s tongue being replaced by his cock. He wondered if the lieutenant had this effect on the women he’d orally seduced.

In the midst of his panting, Norman bluntly said, “Ah’right Blake, I want yah tah fuck me!”, words he’d never thought he’d say to the man.

He didn’t have to turn around to see the sly grin on Carter’s face; he already knew it was there. He could practically _feel_ it as he heard the man respond, “Yeah? Well cut me loose!”

Jayden turned and looked down at the other man, seeing that he was still semi-erect but not enough to the FBI agent’s liking. He subconsciously recalled the unopened condom still clutched in his hand; full knowing that if it wasn’t put to use now it wouldn’t be used at all. Ignoring the older man’s demands for freedom for a moment, Norman strenuously crouched down on the floor, tore open the magenta foil wrapper, and grabbed Blake’s cock like he had when their experiment began in the restroom; jerking him until he was firm to the touch. He felt Carter’s eyes on him and his own reflexively adjusted his gaze to return the lieutenant’s. As they stared at one another the young brunette man could almost feel the white hot aura of the policeman’s anger brimming underneath his momentarily calm exterior – it was both sexual and vengeful.

He was all too eager to uncage it.

The profiler didn’t need a college psychology course to know that on the whole he’d probably fed more into Blake’s ego by giving in this soon but at this point he didn’t care. He had enjoyed himself with what little dominance he’d attained over the “alpha male” and he liked putting himself in the path of his aggression. It was like throwing himself into a heavy rainstorm full of hail and not giving a damn whatever hell it gave him. He couldn’t help but get off on his anger and defy it in some way.

He bent back down and began sliding the ruby colored condom over the length of Blake’s cock; feeling him quiver a little from the rubber tightening around his member. Norman briefly gave him head for a few minutes, discovering the oddity of the chemically induced strawberry flavor that lay on his tongue as he did so. It wasn’t an awful taste but perhaps it was more of a shame that he wasn’t going to utilize that aspect of the special contraceptive more. He pondered for a split second if he should drag out the inevitable a little while longer, but he knew he was all too eager to get to the part to where he was being fucked; and therefore he was in no mood to drag things out.

Again the dictatorial and sensuous voice cut in with the now equally relevant words, _“I’m the only one who can set you free…”_

Norman loved the idea that he truly was the only one who could get the police lieutenant out of his circumstances for the moment, but regardless of that fact it was time to release his captive.

Without any further thought on the matter, he pulled the small standard Swiss Army knife from his pants pocket and pushed the blade up out of the handle. It took only a few sawing motions with the cutting tool to slice the black plastic band in half, at which the material gave out an audible pop when it had been severed. Carter tore his arm away from the metal bar; now completely free from his unsavory predicament he began rubbing his wrist with an aloof expression on his face. It was very hard to tell what the man was thinking at the moment, as Norman expected a more definite reaction. As he waited for the police lieutenant to address him with some sort of remark or gesture Jayden noticed the music overhead was beginning to change as the DJ was leading into the next track with his own array of odd glitches and strange sounds; weaving a bridge between two completely different songs. The callous and sensual female vocals were being overtaken by a rather obnoxious male voice; deep and arrogant saying, _“I like it, baby!”_ __

It sounded as if it were some sound clip from a B-movie in the 90’s, even more so as it was hampered by the intentional electronic skips, _“I-I-I like it, baby!”_

The techno based sounds of the previous song had suddenly disappeared altogether and were replaced by the rapid fire beats of a drum machine and a grinding rift of a metallic guitar as well as aggressive, indecipherable chanting. In all aspects this song seemed to be quite different than the stripper’s earlier pick.

After more industrious drumming and odd digital beeps, an equally violent male voice cut in. His voice had a foreign accent, sounding French in nature; but it was not the kind of romantic setting one typically associates with the culture. The rabid and venomous vocals drowned out most audible words save for the rock mantra of the chorus, _“That’s what I say! I like it! I like it! I like it!”_

Jayden was so momentarily absorbed by the shift in sound that he almost didn’t register Blake getting in his face with that ruthless smile, “Thanks, pal!”

Suddenly the lieutenant’s hand was at his throat before he shoved the younger man against the wall; he had unleashed a volcano of sexual fury. In a single breath Norman was flipped around to face the smooth vandalized black board of the stall. Being an experienced police officer, Carter was obviously a pro at getting people into this position, though the FBI agent wasn’t sure if it would continue in the same manner as him booking a suspect. Carter’s right foot did one sweep across both of Jayden’s ankles; thereby forcing his legs apart. Norman barely had time to register that, let alone the greedy claw of the policeman’s hand grasping the hair on the back of his head as it forced him to bend over. The young federal investigator had only experienced this end of the “detaining” proceed once during his training a few years back when his instructor decided to use him as a test dummy for the rest of the class. He was discovering that he liked it a lot more when the Philadelphian cop was utilizing him in such a way. In fact, he’d never experienced so much hands-on abuse from other men until he’d taken the Origami Killer case. After going toe-to-toe with Mad Jack, fighting for his life with the perpetrator Scott Shelby, and everything else in between he never thought he’d want something as twisted as this physical assault from Lt. Carter Blake.

The older man hadn’t even said a word as he grabbed his condom-covered member and jolted it into the orifice that was directly in front of him; not even thinking about seeking the profiler’s consent to do so.

Norman felt himself open up even further as Carter slid into him, gasping as his body finally experienced what it had so wanted for much of the eventful night. The lieutenant gave one hard and mean thrust forward; causing the boards of the stall to tremble slightly as the young brunette’s body was pushed against them.

“You still want me to fuck you, Norm?”, Blake asked with that conceited anger.

“Ahh…yeah…”, moaning through his reply with discomfort and yet strange satisfaction.

Carter gave another hard thrust, “That’s right! I’m gonna fuck that little smirk right off your fuckin’ face!”

It was true that even though he’d just been physically attacked he had had a smile on his face the entire time. Though he wouldn’t have even thought about it earlier in the evening right now he had no problem admitting this is what he wanted from Blake – frustrating him to his greatest extent and getting his reaction from it.

“Yeah you thought you were real fuckin’ cute being a pain in my ass from the get go! All high and mighty with your psychological bullshit! You think you know it all! Just how you like to piss me off! Well I know something about you, Jayden, you wanna be fucked right into the goddamn wall! Because your little prissy ass has been asking for it this whole time!”

His anger was nothing short of sexually gratifying to Norman. While there were many who probably never wanted to hear Carter Blake yell one word let alone a whole confession, Jayden couldn’t get enough of it. He had never experienced such a thrill with another man; especially one that stemmed from such hostility.

Blake began thrusting into Jayden relentlessly now; even the flimsy metal dividers of the adjoining stalls were beginning to shake as he pounded the younger man.

Once again Norman found himself desperately straining to watch what the homicide detective was doing to him; wanting to know what the man’s expression was as he fucked him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carter looking down at his ass; observing the way his own sex penetrated the tiny hole of the aggravating young man. He seemed to enjoy what he saw as an extremely confident grin settled perfectly on his lips; showing off the whites of his teeth. Jayden couldn’t help but be turned on by the simple act.

Carter’s eyes shifted to his. Immediately Jayden felt the need to say something vulgar and stimulating to the other man in an attempt to get his engine going even more, “Yah like my ass, Blake?”

After another masculine grunt, the lieutenant replied, “Almost as much as you like my dick.”

The profiler could only give out a stifled laugh as an answer; fully enjoying the other man’s cocky attitude. He had never been with a man that had the ability to pull off a comment like that without making it sound ridiculous.

On pure instinct Jayden grabbed his own member; stroking it fast and hard to match the ferocity of Blake’s own movements. It was so automatic it was almost as if it was another person’s hand groping him. There were so many indescribable feelings hitting his senses at once – the tickling sensation of Carter’s course unshaven pubic hair brushing against the smooth skin of his buttocks, the thickness of his cock stretching him wide, his subtle length constantly ramming against his prostate, the unholy clamor of the rock music overhead and manly groans from the lieutenant striking his ears, the grimy floor of the restroom nipping at his naked feet, the cold metal of the stall tingling his cheek and neck.

It was all so out of place for him. He’d gone from a casual date with someone he met on a dating website to being fucked like a male escort in a sleazy restroom with an unruly man he’d only known for about a week.

As the stalls shook and swayed from the intense force created by the two bodies beating against them, Norman was entranced by the notion of it all. Though he was still straining his head and neck to watch himself being used by the older man, his vision was beginning to blur from the pain of being battered into a wall for such an extended length of time. It was almost becoming oddly euphoric. His eyes squinted shut, the only word his whimpering throat could produce were hampered cries of, “Yeah… Yeah… Uh…”

Had he not been consumed by Blake’s vicious sexual degradation he’d have been angry at himself for saying something so generic repeatedly, but right now he could focus on nothing else but being completely taken by the older man.

In the painful black of his closed eyes, he heard the lieutenant’s voice say, “Yeah I bet this was the way you always wanted it, huh, Norm?”

“Uh… Gah’d yeah…”, not being able to manage any other words through the labored breathing.

Blake’s grip on his ass was getting tighter, his thrusts becoming more furious than before. Jayden was more than keen on the idea of sending Carter over the edge. There was nothing more gratifying than being able to say the belligerent policeman had enjoyed his body to its fullest extent.

Through gritted teeth the young FBI agent groaned, “Yeah, fuck me ‘til yah come!”

Carter took a deep breath, pleased with himself, “Ha… Don’t mind if I do…”

Upon finishing his sentence, the aggressive homicide detective followed up another series of thrusts that would leave Jayden’s neck, shoulder, and lower body aching for days. First he would stop for the length of a single breath, then push his hips forward like lightning. Norman didn’t even count the number of these stop-and-go thrusts; they were like aftershocks of an earthquake. Over the clanging of the metal stalls and the riotous music he listened to Blake give out one last grunt of masculine satisfaction as his rough hands grasped his lower muscles like a hawk’s talons; even through the thin veneer of latex that separated their skin he could feel a liquid warmth building up inside him.

It was this simple sensation that sent the young man spiraling into his own climax. His seed sprayed and ran over his long fingers, then dripped effortlessly down onto the cool floor. Even after he had shot all the semen his body could produce at that moment; his cock still pulsated as if it were still giving out more of the ejaculate.

As soon as Carter withdrew from him he crumpled to the floor, slumped against the wall of the stall; his body slightly trembling from the whirlwind of different feelings his form had experienced.

He looked to see the lieutenant standing over him as he pulled the condom off of himself, and began squeezing the thick, silver-white fluid out of it; letting it splatter all over Norman. It landed on his legs, in his dark brown hair to slide down onto his scarred cheek, falling onto his exposed shoulder and arms. When it was emptied Blake threw it on Jayden, where it was discarded onto his thigh.

Satisfied, Carter shook his head, “Well I’d say you’re goin’ to be putting in a good word for me, aren’t you Jayden? Gotta hand it to you, I never thought I’d enjoy that. Guess our little night of being guided by strippers was pretty wild…”

Suddenly a demanding beep of a cellphone called out from the depths of his pants pocket that was still lying in its place on the floor. He sighed and immediately went over to the crumpled up garments to begun rummaging through them. The ring grew louder after being released from the confines of his pants. Carter examined the number of the incoming call, he seemed to become irritated on the spot. He answered with a lukewarm tone, “Hey. I'm guessing this is _really_ important, Ash?”

Norman watched the lieutenant wedge the cellular device between his cheek and shoulder as he picked up the cast off clothing and began dressing himself while listening to whatever his partner had to discuss at such a critical time.

Carter seemed to have little to say to the man on the other side of the line, answering only with a simple “Yeah” or an “Okay”. The conversation itself lasted only a mere three minutes before Blake flicked his finger at the touchscreen of the stark white smartphone and shoved it back into his pocket.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head before casually saying, “Well it looks like my vacation’s been cut short, and it looks like you’re not going back to D.C. so soon, Jayden. Some yutz had to stumble into a dark alleyway so he could get cut up into a million pieces. Real fuckin’ bloodbath apparently… Guess the city and your fibbie buddies want you to hang around a little longer for the press.”

Norman looked at him with great curiosity; surprised by the revelation.

The lieutenant zipped up his pants, “Hurry up and get dressed. Meet me by the car in five. No later.”

He walked out of the stall, before he was out of sight he barked another order over his shoulder, “…And don’t forget to mention how good I was to the ladies. ‘Specially our friend with the leather.”

Carter Blake disappeared immediately thereafter, the sound of the restroom door proclaiming his leave. As the chaotic music began to drift into mediocre rock by the will of the DJ as he announced a new dancer taking center stage on that platform of sin, Norman began juggling the strange events of the night in his head. It was all too surreal. He’d just had a completely depraved encounter with a man who he couldn’t stand only a few days ago; only tolerating him on his decency to try and celebrate Norman’s success on the Origami Killer case. Now he’d be once again battling both him and another case; this one was just forced upon him out of the blue with no intel whatsoever unlike the previous affair. It was apparent he had no choice in the matter for the moment, regardless of whether he was prepared or even wanted to be a part of it at all. He would do his duty as a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation in spite of all that.

As he cleaned himself up in the mirror overlooking the sink he felt the aches from his “experiment” with the homicide investigator, aches that would both amuse and annoy him probably for the rest of his duration in Philadelphia; beyond whatever his personal life might have in store for him he certainly would always have this night to look back on…

A night “guided by strippers” as the barbaric lieutenant put it…


End file.
